Different Destines, 1: F A T E
by Spottedpath 2.0
Summary: MOVED TO NEW ACCOUNT!  Willowlash


Title: Book One, Fate  
>Summary: What would happen if the New Prophecy never came to be? If the Clans never had to move from the old forest, and could live their lives in the old one. What would happen to the four chosen cats, if they weren't chosen? And the eventually Three? How many cats could be saved from this change, and how many could be lost.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any Warrior Characters. They belong to Erin Hunter. Thank you.

* * *

><p>P R O L O G U E<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean the prophecy was false?" A dark gray she-cat with a flat face snarled, at a blue queen in front of her. Her eyes narrowed to slits, from fury, and claws sliding out. Other cats paused in their hunt to watch the two she-cats, wondering if their clanmate would attack another especially in where they are currently.<p>

The blue queen returned her gaze evenly, letting her lips draw back slightly. "It wasn't my fault! Starclan can be wrong, we assumed the twolegs would be coming but they decided to go somewhere else!" The blue cat snapped, crouching down when the other she-cat looked ready to leap at her.

A dark brown tabby tom, and a dark brown patchy furred tom both emerged from the crowd of watching cats. The dark brown tabby headed to the blue queen and stood beside her, gently murmuring comforts into her ear.

The Dark brown patchy tom stood a tail-length away from the flat-faced she-cat and with a gaze of longing. "Yellowfang, this isn't Bluestar's fault." He murmured gently to her, about to put his nose into her long gray fur when she whirled around on him, with a snarl on her face.

"You're not my leader here, Raggedstar." Yellowfang snapped at him, ears drawn back. "So don't order me around." Before whipping back around, keeping her back to the fallen leader.

Raggedstar watched the she-cat, with a look of sorrow and longing mixed together, and his tail drooped. He padded a little away from her, still intent to watch and try to get a word in one she had cooled down.

Yellowfang watched the blue queen, shoulders still tensed as the dark brown tabby that had gone to comfort the blue queen, stood right beside her. Pain erupted behind the gray she-cat's amber eyes as she thought if the leader behind her would ever be that close to her again. She lightly shook her head to clear those thoughts, "I'm sorry Bluestar." She finally mewed, tail twitching a bit irritably still. "I just find it hard to accept that we could've been wrong." Yellowfang muttered, glancing away from all the star covered cats.

The gray she-cat nearly jumped back in surprise when a muzzle suddenly pressed to her head, and she glanced up to see Bluestar's muzzle. "I know Yellowfang, and we were so prepared to." She murmured, her blue gaze falling into a small pool. Yellowfang glanced into it, to see a large badger awaiting on a beach searching the sky for something. "We should've read the signs more clearly, before we sought her out. " Bluestar continued, eyes filling with sadness. "Now she will continued waiting for cats that will never show."

"What do you mean she'll continue waiting?" A dark tabby tom, with a twisted jaw spoke up from the crowd.

"The prophecy is false Crookedstar, we can no longer speak to her." Bluestar mewed, moving back from Yellowfang. "The cats we were going to choose, shall never be chosen now. The clans shall continue to live in peace for many moons, so long as everyone stays silent." The she-cat mewed, eyeing the badger as she sat on the beach looking almost desperately out to the stars. Sadness filled Bluestar's gaze and she lightly touched her nose to the pool, filling it ripple under her chin. "I'm sorry, Midnight."

* * *

><p>Midnight continued to gaze at the stars, with a look of longing. <em>Why do you remain so silent for so many nights? <em>She wondered to not only herself, but to the very sky. Had it been a cruel joke to for them to laugh at her, just like many of her kin do.

The she-badger whipped around at the sound of a few reed rustling, and a pair of gleaming amber eyes peered through them with an obivous plan behind themHello Badger."

* * *

><p>AN: Yes I know it's short but the next chapter should be up soon, please don't forget to Review! They make me write faster. Hehe.


End file.
